Black Forest
by Fachikan
Summary: Sesukamu saja menginginkan diriku adalah apa!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disc : SNK by hajime isayama & Trip Lovers Dj-Black Forest by Bohra Naono.**_

 _ **WOLF : Sesukamu saja menginginkan diriku adalah apa?!**_

 _ **Eren's POV**_

 _Mungkin ini adalah titik balik kehidupanku._

 _Kenapa begitu?_

 _Baik akan kuceritakan bagaimana awal mula kejadian dari ini semua. Aku Eren Jaeger, putra mahkota kerajaan Sina. Terdampar diantah berantah tanpa siapapun kecuali makhluk-makhluk berbulu dengan taring tajam dihiasi saliva yang keluar menjijikkan. Mari kita flashback kebeberapa jam yang lalu._

 _Apa-apaan ini, serigala dimana-mana. Mereka menyerangku bergantian. Sialan, ini tidak adil, mereka terlalu banyak untuk kulawan sendiri, seenaknya main serang satu lawan...ntah lah. Aku sudah tak ingat berapa kepala serigala yang kupenggal sejak beberapa menit yang lalu._

 _Ini semua gara-gara angin aneh yang menyeretku dari atas ke lubang dibawah ini, aku jadi masuk ke masalah yang tak ubahnya seperti tetesan hujan deras yang tak henti-henti. " Arrgh...Kusooo!" Umpatku kesal._

 _Beberapa meter diatas kepalaku terlihat tebing yang sangat tinggi. Dengan batu-batuaan gantung yang sepertinya cukup tajam jika bergesekan di kulit manusia. Woah...ternyata aku cukup hebat bisa tetap hidup setelah berguling-guling dari atas sana. Aku menyeringai bangga pada diriku sendiri... Haha. Oke cukup adegan membangga-banggakan diri sendiri. Aku cukup tau diri kok kalau seorang Eren Jaeger itu manusia hebat. Buktinya sudah kukatakan tadi bukan? Aku masih tetap hidup setelah jatuh dari atas tebing sana, hanya beberapa luka lecet yang tak seberapa. Tak masalah._

 _Suara geraman dari makhluk-makhluk hitam berbulu dihadapanku membuat ku tersentak. Aku lupa kalau binatang ini masih mengelilingiku seperti aku ini adalah jatah makan malam mereka._

 _Sialan. Tak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuhku sedikitpun._

 _Tapi sepertinya Kami-sama belum ingin menolongku atau apa, tanganku sudah mulai pegal menebas leher serigala-serigala brengsek ini. Berusaha untuk menekan rasa takut yang bersarang di dadaku, perlahan aku menutup mata sejenak sembari menarik nafas, sekalian mencoba mengurangi rasa lelah di tubuhku._

 _Membuka mata dan menoleh cepat mencoba menghitung berapa serigala yang tersisa._

 _1...2...3...4...5...dan...9_

 _ASTAGA 9 LAGI!_

 _Apa dulu aku sering berbuat dosa yah sampai-sampai Kami-sama mempermainkan ku sebegitu teganya. Kilasan flashback kehidupanku beberapa tahun ini berputar cepat diotakku, tapi, tetap saja tak ada satu memoripun yang membuatku jadi menyesal melakukan sesuatu. Aku pertegas sekali lagi bahwa aku seorang Eren Jaeger Mungkin ini semua adalah takdirku yang begitu buruk. Apa mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yah? Apakah...Arghhhhhh...damn you!_

 _Tiba-tiba satu serigala meloncat kearahku dengan kukunya yang siap melukai wajahku...giginya itu juga mungkin akan merobek leherku jika saat itu aku tidak reflek menebaskan katanaku ke perpotongan lehernya. Dan didetik itu juga sang serigala jatuh dengan suara debuman yang keras beberapa cm didepanku._

 _Fokus lagi dengan kawanan serigala yang sepertinya semakin dendam dengan kehadiranku dihutan ini mereka mulai menyerang bersamaan. Aku menarik nafas berusaha rileks sebelum memantapkan posisi kuda-kuda milikku dan pedangku untuk siap bertarung._

 _Berdoa saja Semoga hingga semua ini berakhir aku tetap masih bernafas._

 _Setahun sejak aku jatuh ke lembah dijurang itu aku sudah berjalan dan berputar-putar di hutan lembah ini berkali-kali dan anehnya aku tidak pernah bertemu siapapun. Tak ada. Apakah ini hukuman untukku? Aku bergumam sendiri, bahkan aku rindu rasanya berbicara dengan manusia lain. Astaga. Ini benar-benar gila. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja._

 _"Berarti kau adalah pendosa yah?! Dasar! Kau pikir ini tempat untuk manusia menebus dosanya? Kau salah" suara seseorang terdengar mengejek ucapanku barusan._

 _Eh...aku barusan berhalusinasi yah. Badanku tersentak kaget saat aku mendongak keatas pohon yang paling besar di daerah sekitar hutan ini, tiba-tiba ada seorang, bukan, ada seekor rubah. Atau serigala. Ah jangan-jangan dia pitchblack. Tubuhnya semua hitam. Tapi, bola mata itu. Chrome yang menawan._

 _"Tenang bocah, aku adalah penguasa di hutan ini" sosok itu berbicara lagi, seperti bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh ku._

 _"Ah...begitu" aku masih terpana,"Kau ini apa?Setan?Siluman?Dewa?"tanyaku ingin tau. Sangat-sangat ingin tau._

 _"Terserah bagaimana hatimu ingin mengakui tentang 'aku ini apa', namaku black cu rrant de ackerman tapi khusus untukmu namaku adalah Rivaille" terangnya singkat._

 _Serigala hitam. Aku akan menganggapnya sejenis serigala._

 _Makhluk aneh itu melompat turun dari atas pohon. Dia sangat besar. Bulunya hitam mengkilap. Didahinya ada semacam tanda koma dua biji. Dia melangkah mendekatiku._

 _Terkesiap aku menarik gagang pedang yang tersampir di pinggangku._

 _Was-was._

 _Serigala bernama Rivaille itu menyeringai._

 _Astaga aku baru tau serigala bisa menyeringai semengerikan itu._

 _"Hoho...bocah menarik, tenang saja aku tidak akan memakanmu. Aku tertarik padamu. Sudah lama aku tidak berbicara dengan manusia sepertimu. Aku sudah bosan menganggu penghuni hutan ini, mereka tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Kau percaya kan?"_

 _Berpikir sejenak aku, aku memilih mengembalikan pedangku ke sarungnya lagi. Rivaille mendekat lagi._

 _"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau bisa membantuku kan? Aku sudah setahun disini. Tak ada satupun manusia yang pernah kutemui. Kau bilang kau adalah penguasa dihutan ini, benar begitukan?! Aku ingin kau membantuku" mataku berusaha membaca ekspresi yang ditampilkan wajah serigala Rivaille. Aku meneguk ludah. Serigala itu berputar-putar mengeliliku perlahan. Mungkin dia sedang berpikir._

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

 _"Eren Jaeger"_

 _"Ah nama yang aneh, apa semua manusia memiliki nama yang aneh sepertimu?" Tanya serigala bernama Rivaille itu._

 _"Enak saja, kau pikir namamu sendiri tidak aneh? Jangan sembarangan mengejek nama orang, black cu rant...itu terdengar seperti nama buah-buahan kecuali kalimat terakhirnya... De ackerman ...apa itu nama kelompokmu? Tapi ah sudahlah pokoknya yang aneh itu namamu! Titik" Eren yang merasa tersindir langsung membuang mukanya kesal, tidak ingin menatap makhluk dihadapannya._

 _"Aaaah, baiklah...baiklah...memang buah apa yang kau sebut-sebut itu, apa itu rasanya enak? Aku ingin mencobanya nanti...kau harus memberitauku tapi soal permintaanmu itu sepertinya agak mustahil" Suara Rivaille mencerminkan bahwa dia benar-benar sangat menyesal tidak bisa membantu Eren. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia melanjutkan perkataanya,"Nah bagaimana kalau kau bersamaku saja?" Lagi-lagi seringai menyeramkan itu terpampang diwajah Rivaille._

 _"Well, kalau begitu selamat tinggal, senang bisa mengenalmu tuan Rivaille" Eren memutar tubuhnya bermaksud meninggalkan Rivaille dan melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi._

 _Secepat kilat saat Rivaille menyadari kalau Eren akan meninggalkannya, ia mendekati Eren dan menghalangi jalan yang akan dilewati oleh Eren dengan badannya yang besar._

 _"Pasti ini adalah takdir untuk kita berdua bertemu, kau setuju kan Eren? Lantas jika menerimaku menjadi temanmu aku akan membawamu ke desa manusia terdekat. Bagaimana?" mata chrome milik Rivaille berkilat senang begitu mendengar jawaban Eren selanjutnya_

 _"Ah baiklah, dengan senang hati aku akan menerima tawaranmu"_

 _Tubuhku menegang saat tiba-tiba hidung serigala itu mengendus leher belakangku. Hembusan nafasnya panas._

 _"Naa...Eren" suara nya berat. Leher belakangku terasa basah. Astaga. Serigala ini menjilatku. Berani sekali dia. Tanganku secepat kilat menarik pedang dipinggangku. Tapi, sebelum pedang itu terhunus, entah bagaimana caranya Rivaille menjatuhkan tubuhku kebelakang dan pedangku sudah terlempar jauh dari tanganku. Satu kakinya menahan pundakku._

 _"Heiii, maksudmu aap..nnhhgn" lidah serigala itu menjilat-jilat wajahku. Salivanya kemana-mana. Ugh,menjijikkan_

 _"Aku akan membantumu kalau begitu. Nanti aku akan membawamu ke desa terdekat milik manusia. Senang berkenalan denganmu Eren Jaeger" serigala itu menyeringai lagi, kali ini lebih mengerikan dari yang pertama. Rivaille melepaskan kakinya dari pundakku lalu berbalik menjauh. Menggulung tubuhnya dibawah pohon dan memejamkan matanya. Belum ada 5 menit, suara dengkuran halus sudah terdengar._

 _Aku bangkit dari posisiku dan memilih mendekatinya, entah kenapa bulu-bulu ditubuh serigala bernama Rivaille itu sangat mengundang untuk disentuh. Aku menunduk, mencoba untuk menyentuh tubuhnya. 5cm sebelum tanganku berhasil menyentuh bulunya. Rivaille melilit kakiku dengan ekornya dan secepat kilat tubuhku sudah berada diantara pelukan tubuh Rivaille yang penuh bulu yang sangat halus._

 _Dan._

 _Hangat._

 _Aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan berusaha memejamkan mataku untuk menikmati tidur sejenak._

 _Suara kicauan burung terdengar saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Secercah cahaya matahari menembus celah-celah diantara daun-daun pepohonan. Terusik dengan cahaya matahari itu Eren Jaeger, tokoh utama kita, terbangun sembari meregangkan otot yang kaku setelah bangun dari tidur yang paling nyaman selama 1 tahun belakangan ini. Matanya membelalak terkejut saat jari tangannya merasakan bulu-bulu lembut disekitarnya. Dan, baru sadar kalau semalaman ia tertidur didekat, bukan, bahkan di pelukan Rivaille, si seriga pitchblack yang aneh. Menyadarinya, pipi Eren merona. Buru-buru ia mengusir pikiran yang baru melintas diotaknya. Mungkin 1 tahun disini tanpa siapa-siapa membuat otaknya agak rusak._

 _Hembusan nafas hangat milik serigala itu masih mengalun, mungkin dia kelelahan. Tidurnya sangat lelap. Apa dia sangat kuat yah, sampai-sampai dia bersikap defenseless dihadapanku. Ckk...menyebalkan.. Sembari masih bertanya tanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang Rivaille ia berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan partner tidurnya itu, menyingkirkan ekor Rivaille pelan-pelan, beranjak bangkit dari posisinya sembari menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang terkena debu lalu melangkah pergi kesungai._

 _Air sungainya jernih, ada beberapa ikan yang terlihat dari dasar sungai, aliran airnya juga tidak terlalu deras. Dan sepertinya sungai ini aman untuk pengelana kita yang ingin bersih-bersih badan._

 _"Ah, aku tidak sabar untuk langsung menceburkan tubuhku sekarang juga" mata Eren berbinar-binar gembira menatap air jernih yang mengalir dihadapannya. Melepaskan obinya lalu menyusul yukata biru yang meluncur bebas dari tubuhnya. Kulit putih bak porselen itu sedikit kotor terkena tanah dan debu namun paparan sinar mentari tak ubahnya tak memberikan sedikit celah pun untuk debu-debu itu membuat kulit milik Eren kehilangan sentuhan keindahan seperti dewa-dewi milik bangsa yunani. Selesai melepaskan atribut pakainnya, Eren menyangkutkannya di dahan pohon yang paling rendah yang sanggup dijamah tangannya. Satu-satu kaki jenjangnya perlahan masuk kedalam sungai._

 _Beradaptasi dengan perbedaan antara suhu air dan suhu tubuhnya. Arus air yang tenang itu menenggelamkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya kecuali bagian kepala. Namun, sesekali kepalanya itu hilang timbul diatas permukaan air sungai yang jernih itu. Rambut karamel kecoklatannya meneteskan butiran air yang jatuh kembali ke air sungai itu._

 _Mengelap wajahnya yang basah Eren menatap langit biru diatasnya, pikirannya berkelana keberbagai hal. Termasuk tentang Rivaille._

 _'Setelah kupikir-pikir selain dia serigala mesum dia sepertinya adalah serigala yang baik, mungkin.'Eren bergumam pelan 'atau jangan-jangan aku terlalu senang karena sudah terlalu lama sejak aku punya teman bicara...dan kemarin itu pembicaraanku dengan seseorang dalam setahun ini sejak aku berada disini'_

 _'Kalau aku meninggalkan hutan ini, aku rasa dia akan sendiri lagi' Eren terkejut sendiri dengan pemikirannya barusan. Salah tingkah, ia memukul-mukul permukaan air jernih itu membuat cipratan-cipratan kecil yang terbentuk dari perbuatannya barusan._

 _Mencelupkan sekali lagi kepalanya kedalam air, Eren lantas keluar dari sungai itu. Melangkahkan kakinya ketempat ia menggantungkan pakaiannya tadi._

 _Tetapi yang mengejutkan bagi Eren, sesaat setelah ia sampai ditempat itu, Eren tak menemukan bajunya sehelai pun. Ia kebingungan. Lalu naik tingkatan menjadi panik saat ia sadar dia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya yang basah. Untung saja katananya masih ada bersandar kokoh di batang pohon itu._

 _"Woah ternyata kau enak dipandang juga yah setelah membersihkan badanmu" suara seseorang terdengar dibelakang Eren. Secepat kilat Eren membalik badannya seraya satu tangannya menutupi daerah privasi diantara kedua kakinya itu. Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari Eren laki-laki dihadapannya itu melanjutkan kalimatnya._

 _"Tapi, apakah tidak apa-apa seorang manusia mandi disaat udara masih sedingin ini, setidaknya aku kan bisa menghangatkan air untuk kau pakai mandi, E-REN" penekanan intonasi nada di nama Eren, mau tak mau membuat si pemiliknya merasa heran, gusar dan sedikit ada sedikit rasa malu yang dirasakannya. Bukannya apa-apa tetapi cara laki-laki dihadapannya ini menyebutkan nama miliknya seakan-akan menyihir Eren dalam sekejap. Timbul rasa nyaman dalam hatinya. Namun secepat kilat perasaan itu berusaha dienyahkan olehnya, saat ia sadar kalau ia tak mengenal laki-laki dihadapannya itu._

 _Lagi-lagi merasa diacuhkan oleh Eren, laki-laki dihadapannya itu tersenyum lalu menyodorkan seekor ayam hutan,"bagaimana dengan sarapan kita pagi ini kalau seekor ayam, kau tidak keberatan?"_

 _Eren melongo melihat ayam didepan mukanya secara tiba-tiba. Sedetik...dua detik...di detik ketiga Eren menarik katana miliknya dari sarung pembungkusnya. Eren menebas secepat yang ia bisa. Potongan badan ayam tersebut jatuh terkena tebasan katana Eren. Laki-laki dihadapannya membatu seketika saat sadar tindakan Eren barusan benar-benar menyeramkan._

 _Buru-buru ia berteriak memanggil nama Eren. "Oi bocaah, tung..tunggu...ini aku Rivaille" setelah berkata seperti itu sebuah asap putih mengepul dihadapan Eren._

 _Seekor serigala hitam yang besar muncul._

 _"Nah...kau lihat kan...ini aku" Rivaille berusaha meyakinkan. Eren terkejut dengan perubahan Rivaille yang tiba-tiba. Sekali lagi Rivaille berubah ke bentuk manusianya. Dan Eren harus mengakui makhluk dihadapannya ini sangat tampan. Rambut panjang hitam yang sangat menawan sangat cocok dengan mata chrome yang dipuja Eren sejak pertama mereka pertama bertemu._

 _"Nnn...ka-..kau bisa berubah jadi manusia juga?"_

 _"Yah, tentu saja. Kau terlalu terkejut yah? Dasar bocah" Rivaille terkekeh._

 _"Kau ini mahluk apa sih sebenarnya?" Pertanyaan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya ia lontarkan kelaki-laki dihadapannya itu._

 _"Aku sudah bilang, terserah hatimu mau menganggap aku apa. Mudahkan?!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu Rivaille melangkah maju kedepan, tangannya melepaskan baju berlapis bulu yang sedang dikenakan olehnya lalu memakaikannya ditubuh telanjang milik Eren. "Kau akan sakit jika seperti ini terus" gumamnya pelan._

 _Perbuatan Rivaille barusan lantas mau tak mau membuat Eren memerah karena malu, mereka sesama laki-laki dan Eren merasa Rivaille memperlakukannya seperti seorang wanita. Sibuk dengan pikirannya Eren tak menyadari Rivaille tengah memeluknya, sementara satu tangannya sedang menjelajah di bagian depan tubuh Eren._

 _"Rivai-...nnnghh" Eren tErengah pelan saat ia sadar ada sesuatu yang sedang menyentuh daerah privasinya._

 _"Ada apa Eren?" Bisik Rivaille ditelinga Eren, suaranya terkesan lebih dalam dari yang seharusnya. Eren yang mendengarnya merinding._

 _"Riv...ngh...aah...nhh..hen..nngh... ..muugh hen...nnh...ah..tikaaa...ah" Eren berusaha melepaskan tangan Rivaille dari selangkangannya, sementara ia tak bisa berhenti mendesah gara-gara sensasi yang diciptakan oleh tangan kiri Rivaille di kejantanannya._

 _"Kau menyuruhku berhenti tapi liat wajahmu sekarang ini, sepertinya kau menyukainya" Rivaille menyentuh wajah Eren dengan gerakan yang sensual, senyumnya terukir menyeramkan disana. Wajahnya Rivaille mendekat, sementara lidahnya keluar seperti akan menjilati wajah Eren. Dasar serigala._

 _"Berhenti kubilaaaaang, dan jangan menjilatiku" entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana Eren berhasil melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Rivaille._

 _Eren merapatkan pakaian yang diberikan oleh Rivaille, sementara ia berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya. Ia tau kalau wajahnya ini sudah semerah tomat. Astaga...tadi itu benar-benar mengejutkan._

 _"Hei...hei...bocah..kau berani memukulku...asal kau tau saja aku masih penguasa di hutan ini" Rivaille masih syok dengan pukulan Eren di kepalanya. Ia masih tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Eren yang seenaknya._

 _"Ahh...kau yang memulainya" Eren buru-buru minta maaf saat Rivaille menunjukkan raut muka yang sepertinya benar-benar kesakitan dengan tindakannya barusan._

 _"Maafkan aku kalau begitu Eren, aku hanya tidak bisa untuk tidak bisa menyentuhmu sejak kemarin" Rivaille menundukkan kepalanya. Dan dimata Eren hal itu benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Eren tidak tau saja kalau dibalik raut wajah Rivaille itu, laki-laki dihadapannya sedang tertawa penuh kemenangan saat ia merasakan Eren mulai merasa bersalah telah memukulnya barusan._

 _"Nnh...maaf aku telah memukulmu Rivaille..." Eren mendekati Rivaille, tangan kanannya menyentuh puncak kepala Rivaille, mengusapnya lembut._

 _Hening sejenak_

 _Eren menarik tangannya kembali dari kepala Rivaille, ia sendiri menundukkan kepalanya, resah. Tanpa ia sadari ia tengah menarik baju Rivaille untuk mendekat kearahnya, kepalanya ia sandarkan didadanya Rivaille,"setahun belakangan ini aku banyak memimpikan berbagai hal, tentang keluargaku, temanku, diriku sendiri, bahkan mungkin makhluk sepertimu. Aku jadi bingung sendiri tapi...kau sepertinya merubah cara pandangku...karena kehangatanmu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatku nyaman dengan orang yang baru aku kenal" Eren bergumam pelan seraya menyamankan posisinya dipelukan Rivaille._

 _Rivaille yang mendengar hal itu terkejut. Ia belum pernah mendengar ada orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya._

 _"Aah...aku tersanjung mendengarmu mengatakan hal seperti ini. Hmmm...sepertinya aku sudah memutuskan" Rivaille melepaskan Eren dari pelukannya._

 _"Hah? Memutuskan apa?" Eren bingung dengan ucapan Rivaille barusan._

 _"I've decided, I'll make you my bride... Jadi ayo kita bertarung Eren Jaeger, kalau aku menang kau harus bersedia menjadi mateku" sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu Rivaille berubah kebentuk serigalanya._

 _Ceritanya aku ambil dari sebuah dj buatan Naono-san, dan aku sangat menyukai jalan ceritanya. Beberapa adegan aku tambah di cerita ini agar tidak terlalu persis dengan yang aslinya. Kelanjutan chapter ini akan mengikuti bagaimana kisahnya di Djnya yang asli. Well, jadi bagi kalian yang telah membaca cerita ini aku harap sabar menunggu kelanjutannya hingga djnya di update. Arigatou gozaimashita_

 _Pengerjaan ff,"jangan salahkan aku" sementara belum aku update, yah belum ada inspirasi yang datang kepadaku...hehe...mohon pengertiannya._

 _Terakhir...mohon reviewnya._


	2. Chapter 2

_Akhirnya dj yang kutunggu-tunggu sudah update dan sayangnya aku baru tau -_-. Aku melewatkannya selama 4 hari. Tapi sudahlah yang penting sekarang aku sudah bisa melanjutkan cerita ini. Thanks to sensei naono yang sudah update djnya. Dan thanks untuk semua pembaca dan bagi semua yang sudah mereview. *Deep bow* semoga kalian menyukai lanjutannya._

 _STILL EREN POV'S_

" _Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Eren syok dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Kakinya melangkah mundur dan berhenti saat memijak katananya yang ia jatuhkan ditanah tadi, mencoba menggapai katananya sambil tetap was-was dengan perubahan wujud dan aura Rivaille. Mata chrome laki-laki itu berubah menjadi sewarna biru laut tidak ada lagi tampang lembut diwajahnya. Eren mendapatkan pedangnya kembali dan secepat yang ia bisa dirinya memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung._

 _Rivaille menyeringai, mErendahkan kekuatan Eren. Jelas saja Eren akan kalah. Bodoh sekali dia mau melawan Rivaille. Tapi, kobaran api di mata jade milik Eren membuat Rivaille semakin gigih untuk membuat Eren sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dengan senang, Rivaille melangkah maju._

 _Pertarungan pun dimulai._

 _ **Dalam setahun selama didalam hutan ini, aku terus bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Tentang banyak hal berulang-ulang kali dan terus memikirkan apakah semua ini adalah hukuman untukku.**_

 _Rivaille Melompat keatas pohon lalu menerjang Eren dengan cepat. Sementara Eren dengan sigap dapat menghindari tubuh Rivaille yang berusaha untuk menimpanya. Cakarnya melukai pipi Eren sedikit._

 _ **Hari itu, sesaat sebelum aku diseret oleh angin aneh yang membawaku ke semua masalah ini, aku dalam perjalan menuju pulang kerumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Ingin menolak lamaran pernikahan yang diajukan kedua orangtuaku untuk menikahi seorang putri dari kerajaan Maria, Historia. Tidak, bukan hanya untuk lamaran dari kerajaan Maria, tapi seluruh lamaran yang datang untukku.**_

 _Suara pedang Eren menebas angin, sama sekali tak mengenai Rivaille sedikitpun. Serigala itu menyeringai lagi untuk kedua kalinya. MErendahkan Eren._

 _ **Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya.**_

 _Eren berlari maju seraya katananya menebas dengan sangat cepat. Ia merasa harga dirinya direndahkan oleh Rivaille. Serigala itu hanya seperti sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dan sama sekali tidak benar-benar menunjukkan minat untuk menyerang Eren dengan serius._

 _ **Sejak awal aku tidak pernah mempunyai ketertarikan apapun dengan perempuan.**_

 _Satu sabetan pedangnya berhasil mengenai tubuh Rivaille. Percikan darah keluar dari tubuh Rivaille. Tetersan darah itu mengotori tanah yang menjadi tumpuan rivaile berpijak._

 _ **Mungkin aku tidak akan mempunyai keturunan juga.**_

 _Rivaille meringis merasakan luka hasil sayatan katana Eren dan mendesah kesal saat darahnya mengotori bulu-bulu hitamnya yang berkilat. Ia menggeram marah lalu dengan cepat mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya untuk mengalahkan bocah itu, calon matenya, Eren Jaeger. Matanya berkilat semangat dan dengan lihai ia bisa mengindari setiap tebasan katananya Eren. Pedang Eren beradu dengan cakar-cakar tajam milik Rivaille. Suara gesekan antara pedang Eren dan cakar milik Rivaille terdengar beradu diudara. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak berniat untuk saling mengalah sedikitpun._

 _ **Itulah kenapa, aku ingin cepat pulang saat itu. Ingin mengatakan pada kedua orangtuaku tentang semua hal itu dan memutuskan setelahnya aku akan meninggalkan rumah.**_

 _Dan...beberapa saat kemudian..._

 _CLAAANG!_

 _ **Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun dirumah itu, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan orangtuaku yang memiliki anak tak berguna sepertiku dan telah mencoreng nama keluarga Jaeger diseluruh wilayah kerajaan sina.**_

 _Katana milik Eren terlepas dari genggaman Eren dan terlempar jauh ketanah. Eren tidak sempat menghindar saat cakar milik Rivaille melukai tubuhnya. Sesat setelah semuanya terjadi yang Eren rasakan adalah seperti sebuah slowmotion dan kilasan balik kehidupannya dengan sangat cepat hingga kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu berputar dengan cepat didepan matanya. Sperti sebuah drama kehidupan yang sangat menyedihkan. Eren menutup matanya menahan rasa sakit akibat cakaran Rivaille dan semuanya terasa berputar-putar dan menghitam._

 _Eren kehilangan kesadarannya, badannya ambruk kedepan. Namun sebelum tubuhnya mencapai tanah, Rivaille sudah memeluknya. Tidak membiarkan tubuh Eren untuk terluka lebih dari ini._

 _Aroma harum tercium samar-samar, seperti bau daging ayam yang sedang dibakar. Wanginya menari-nari disekitar hidung Eren, mencoba menggodanya untuk segera bangun dari tidurnya._

 _Dan...berhasil._

 _Eren membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha menetralisir cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya untuk sesaat. Suara kayu yang terbakar oleh api menarik perhatian Eren. Cahaya itu ternyata berasal dari sebuah api unggun. Saat ingin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke sumber cahaya dan penghangat di dalam gua dingin yang Eren tempati sekarang, ia meringis merasakan ngilu di perutnya. Ia mendesah mengingat pertarungannya dengan Rivaille._

 _Dirinya kalah._

" _Ooh, kau sudah bangun, bocah?'" suara bass milik seseorang yang tak lain adalah Rivaille, mengintrupsi lamunannya._

 _Eren berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Dahinya berkerut mencoba bersiap menahan rasa sakit yang mungkin menyerangnya saat ia terlalu banyak bergerak. Namun, tak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun yang menyerangnya seperti tadi. Anehnya, ia malah merasa sangat 'Sehat', dalam hidupnya baru kali ini ia merasa seperti ini._

 _Seperti keajaiban._

" _Rivaille, kenapa..." Eren berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan lagi, "aku..kenapa aku masih hidup?" Dengan tampak tak percaya yang terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya._

 _Laki-laki yang diajak bicara oleh Eren hanya menampakkan raut bosan, dia sama sekali tak menyukai pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Eren. Keningnya berkerut, dia benar-benar kesal. Tak menggubris pertanyaan Eren. Rivaille sibuk dengan tusukan daging yang sedang dibakarnya, tak berapa lama kemudian tangannya menyodorkan 1 tusukan kepada Eren dan menyerahkan lagi tusukan daging yang kedua setelah Eren habis memakan jatah yang diberikan olehnya. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum kecil saat menatap Eren yang menikmati makanan buatannya. "apa kau harus menanyakan hal seperti itu? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membunuh mateku? Kau pikir aku gila! Dasar bocah!" Akunya menjawab pertanyaan Eren takut nantinya pemikiran bocah itu malah kemana-mana, sadar kalau bocah itu benar-benar bodoh atau apa._

" _Hah?Mate? Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa rambutku jadi pendek begini? Aah bagaimana dengan lukaku, aku tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun padahal kau kan..." Eren belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Rivaille sudah memotong kalimatnya,"aku sudah menyembuhkanmu, termasuk rambutmu juga. Kau sekarang adalah mateku. Tidak ada masalah walaupun kita berdua laki-laki jika itu yang ingin kau permasalahkan selanjutnya, bocah." Rivaille berhenti sejenak, menatap ekspresi Eren lalu ia melanjutkan lagi," selama pertarungan kita tadi, peraturannya adalah yang menang akan memotong rambut partner mereka sebagai tanda atas pernikahan mereka sudah sah, Naa...Eren dengan ini semua kau sudah menjadi mate ku yang sah" Rivaille menyelesaikan kalimatnya lalu melanjutkan membakar sisa daging yang masih ada._

 _Eren hanya merespon singkat,"Eh?" Sementara tangannya dan mulutnya masih sibuk dengan daging bakarnya, otaknya masih berkerja dengan lambat, responnya benar-benar sangat lambat. Sambil mengunyah dagingnya Eren terus berpikir hingga ia merasa benar-benar tidak mengerti sama sekali dan memilih menanyakannya lagi pada Rivaille untuk kejelasan kalimatnya yang menurut Eren tidak masuk akal beberapa saat yang lalu._

" _Aaah! Ini hal yang biasa didunia ini Eren"_

" _Hal yang biasa?"tanya Eren lagi yang masih tetap dengan kegiatan mengunyah daging bakarnya, kali ini tusukan daging bakar yang ketiga yang diterima Eren dari Rivaille._

" _Aku tidak tau tentang dunia milikmu. Tapi, didunia ini, diduniaku, kekuatan adalah segalanya" Eren tercenggang dengan kata-kata Rivaille barusan. Tangannya berhenti memasukkan daging kemulutnya. Ia benar-benar fokus dengan pembicaraan Rivaille barusan._

" _Bahkan untuk cinta dan hasrat. Semua hal didunia ini bisa didapatkan dengan kekuatan. Yang kuatlah yang akan mendapatkan apapun" wajah Rivaille sangat tenang saat menjelaskan itu semua, mata chrome milik Rivaille kembali lagi seperti semula, tidak berwarna biru seperti saat bertarung tadi. Eksperinya sangat lembut sebelum seringai merendahkannya kembali menghiasi wajahnya._

" _Tapi jika seperti itu, semua orang yang lemah dan tidak memilik kekuatan akan merasa tertindas, apakah yang kukatakan benar?" Eren menatap Rivaille, tepat dimatanya. Jade dan chrome itu saling membaca satu sama lain. Menyampaikan berbagai hal yang tidak bisa diungkapkan lewat kalimat._

 _Bibir Rivaille melengkung membentuk senyuman, sorot matanya juga tersenyum. Rivaille benar-benar tersenyum. Bukan seringai yang ia biasa gunakan. Hanya sebuah senyuman tulus. Rambut hitam panjangnya membingkai wajahnya sangat sempurna membuat pemilik mata chrome itu benar-benar sangat tampan. Benar-benar tampan._

" _Kalau begitu jawabannya mudah, gunakan seseorang yang lebih kuat" Pipi Eren merona mendengar jawaban Rivaille._

 _Rivaille mendekat kearah Eren, mata keduanya masih tetap terkunci satu sama lain," kau masih muda Eren, dengan kemampun berpedangmu yang sekarang ini sebenarnya kau sudah cukup kuat. Bagaimanapun kekuatan bukan hanya tentang kemampuan atau kekuatan fisik saja. Sejak semua orang bebas untuk memilih kekuatan mereka sendiri sesuai apa yang mereka inginkan dan untuk apa mereka gunakan untuk menguasai kekuasaan politik, kecerdasan otak, kemampuan sihir atau bagaimana cara mereka bertarung, terserah" Rivaille menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

 _Eren berpikir sejenak, kepalanya menunduk, ia merasa malu dengan pernyataannya tadi dan mendesah saat ia merasa apa yang dikatakan oleh Rivaille itu benar dan Eren menyuarakannya,"aku rasa kau benar Rivaille. Tapi..." Ucapan Eren terpotong saat Rivaille menarik tangannya dan tangannya yang lain mendorong maju kepala Eren dengan lembut kearahnya, bibir mereka saling bertemu sebuah ciuman yang lembut terjadi didetik itu juga._

 _Mata Eren mengerjap, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan tindakan Rivaille saat ini. Dua pasang bola mata berbeda warna itu masih saling terus mengamati. Chrome milik Rivaille terasa mengintimidasi Eren, tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sangat lemas hanya dengan melihat tatapan milik serigala itu. Pipi Eren merona saat ia merasa tatapan itu seperti menelanjanginya dengan sadis. Eren benar-benar tak tau harus melakukan apa._

 _Ciuman lembut itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa menit sebelum Rivaille semakin maju mendekat dan meletakkan kedua kakinya diantara kakinya Eren. Tekanan dari lututnya Rivaille di bagian kejantanannya Eren membuat bocah itu melenguh, membuat Rivaille menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu Rivaille memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Eren. Pertarungan antara lidah Rivaille dan Eren dimenangkan oleh Rivaille dengan telak. Ia dengan mudahnya mendominasi matenya. Membuat Eren sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik._

" _...mmm...nnnh..."Eren mendesah, dia benar-benar sangat lemas. Ini untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari ia mengalami dicium oleh orang yang sama dan membuatnya benar-benar merasa sangat lemas. Membuat sesuatu di antara kedua kakinya mengeras._

 _Ciuman diantara mereka selesai dengan bunyi 'slurp' yang dikeluarkan oleh Rivaille saat menghisap saliva milik Eren yang keluar dari mulutnya._

 _Maaf wkwkw...adegan rate m nya aku masukkin di chapter 3 aja yah...aku lagi sibuk ujian :* wkwkwk..._

 _Mohon reviewnya dan saran..._

 _Di chapter pertama rambut erem panjang dan diikat kuda. Dichapter ini rambutnya kayaknya dia biasanya._

 _Deep bow. Arigato neee_


End file.
